


Remind Me to Forget

by Little_Dinos



Series: JatP Song Fanfics [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 1990s, Reggie's Dad Sucks, but the boys are there for him, early band life, like one mention of Bobby, mentions of child abuse, not ghosts yet, they're alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dinos/pseuds/Little_Dinos
Summary: Reggie has scars. Pale white lines littering his body making his skin looked cracked and fragile. He never really understood what the scars meant, he thought everyone’s dads left them.Inspired from Remind Me to Forget by Kygo
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: JatP Song Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964089
Comments: 16
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to hit shuffle on all my liked songs and write a story about the first song that pops up. This story kinda went away from the song but it does inspire me to continue this series if you guys would want to read that. 
> 
> Love this show and kinda accidentally read all the fanfic available on here, so decided to just make some of my own. 
> 
> TW: Child Abuse (not graphic, i don't think anyways... it's mentioned)

Reggie has scars. Pale white lines littering his body making his skin looked cracked and fragile. He never really understood what the scars meant, he thought everyone’s dads left them. It wasn’t like he really brought it up, anyways. Especially with how much his father threatened him if he did say something. Guess that should’ve been his first clue.

When Reggie was eleven, he was drifting in life, lost without a true place to call home. Everybody at school thought he was just the weird kid who would constantly fiddle with his pencil, tapping out a rhythm, and rambling to anyone who would listen. Not that most people would listen to him, he was practically invisible in school. However, as the new school year started and all the other fifth grade classes joined together into one big sixth grade class, there were way more strangers to try to make friends with. And as it turns out, it wouldn’t take too long. First period in Mr. Gary’s science class, he sat next to a brown-haired boy in the back of the class. That’s when he met Luke. 

Suddenly, Reggie had someone who shared his interest in music and was actually eager to hear what Reggie had to say. It was amazing, he felt like he was on cloud nine. As the months went by, the boys kept talking all class, laughing at silly drawings of teachers, and talking about the latest CDs they found. For the first time in his life, Reggie found a way to escape home and actually looked forward to school, since it meant he’d get to talk with Luke. 

As the holidays past and school was back in session, Reggie was bursting with excitement to see Luke again. While Luke got to visit family in Canada, Reggie was trapped in his house for three weeks of constant fighting and had new scars to add to his collection. Luke burst into the room and immediately locked his eyes with Reggie, a smile taking over both their faces. They quickly got to talking about Luke’s trip and the new guitar he got for Christmas. Somehow, Luke knew not to talk about Reggie’s home life, something Reggie greatly appreciated.

As other students filed into their seats and the bell rang, one last student stumbled into the classroom and handed their teacher a note. Their teacher stood up and announced to the class that they had a new student. As there was only one seat open at Luke and Reggie’s table, the new student slowly made his way there, looking pretty nervous. Just as he sat down he pointed towards Luke’s shirt, saying it was a good band. That’s how Alex joined their small island in the vast sea of sixth grade. 

From that point on, the three of them were inseparable. Turned out Alex played the drums which gave Luke the idea to create a band. Quick to agree, the boys began practicing after school in the band room. Reggie started to save up enough money from mowing lawns and other various jobs and finally bought his first bass guitar a few months later. The boys then moved to Alex’s basement and music became a much-needed outlet for the boys. 

A few years later, Reggie sat on his roof, just outside his window. It’d become an escape for him, going out there with his guitar drowning out his parent’s screams with whatever melody came to mind. While Luke wrote all the songs for the band, Reggie still had his very own notebook filled with anything and everything that came to mind. Most were too raw and vulnerable to share with the guys, but he did have a few fun country songs for when asked what he wrote in there. 

Tonight was particularly loud, both with his parent’s screams and his own thoughts. The bitter wind froze his tears on his cheek, making it almost unbearable to be outside. Almost. He’d rather freeze to death than go back into his poor excuse for a home. While he had music and the boys in his life and his life should have been great now, his home life left a haunting shadow following him everywhere, his parent’s fights growing more frequently and his father using him as a personal punching bag. He was now old enough at seventeen to understand that this wasn’t normal, that parents were meant to be loving. Luke’s parents held him close and told him they loved him, not pushed him down, and yell about what a disappointment he was. But what could he do? 

Even with his job at the local market, he barely made enough money to pay for his part of rent for the band’s studio, much less enough to move out and start a life on his own. But that’s just it, he thought as his fingers strummed a melancholy tune, he wasn’t alone. He has Luke and Alex, even Bobby who was slowly becoming a part of their band. They were playing more gigs, even if they played a book club the other day, and their music was getting more and more attention. As he crumbled with each shout and hit, his band, his family, would be there to pick him up. 

Suddenly, his sniffles stopped, his frozen tear tracks the only evidence he was crying. He held his guitar close and stopped strumming, listening closely to the noise inside his house. Or rather, the lack thereof. His parents must have yelled themselves dry again, his mom going to bed and his father out for another night at a bar. Knowing this was his only chance, he stumbled back into his room. Grabbing an empty duffle bag, he filled it with everything he would need, clothes, pictures of his band and gigs they played at, and his favorite CDs. He bagged his guitar and sung it over his shoulder, knowing his bass was safe at the studio. Finally, he grabbed his bag, casting a longing look at his book bag in his empty bedroom, knowing he could never go back to how his life was. This was goodbye. Tip-toeing downstairs, he opened the door, glancing one more time at the place that plagued his life. With a final deep breath, he walked out, closing the door to his past and opening a new one to his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please comment what you think, favorite lines, or the name of your dog, really I just want to hear from you guys. 
> 
> Let me know if you want to read more!


	2. Crooked Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke goes to the studio to find Reggie sleeping at the loft. Songs and cuddles ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone said they wanted to know more and honestly who am I to deny someone that? Especially when suddenly struck with inspiration that makes me have to rethink the entire layout of this series and how it's gonna go but who cares cause this is cute and fluffy!
> 
> Also I am no song writer and will never claim to be, so excuse the song here, I know it's hard to get the feel that I was going for it without actually listening to it, but the lyrics should give the general tone.

Whistling a song Luke had floating in his head, he approached the band’s studio. He was a few hours early to band practice, but the boys tended to come early anyways and he wanted some time alone to work on this new song. He couldn’t really understand what he was feeling, but music tended to guide him to the answer and this time was no different. A soft smile grew as he thought of who was constantly on his mind, as of late, causing these confusing feelings and new choruses. Starting to grow more confident in the tune he created, he unlocked the studio door and pulled open the barn like doors. 

The studio was flooded with natural light, showing off the various instruments and music sheets littered across the room. _I should probably clean up before practice_ , he thought. As he started stacking papers and putting guitars back on their racks, he’s mind was thinking of different melodies for the lyrics he had written. Lost in his thoughts, he almost missed the quiet snore from the loft. Almost. Startled from his thoughts, panic started growing at who could be in there with him. _What if it’s a burglar? Wait, why would a burglar sleep in their loft? What if he fell asleep while robbing us, tired from a long night's work of thievery?_ Snorting at his thoughts, he quietly climbed up the ladder, trying to spot the person before he fully reached the top. 

Instantly his thoughts were eased and he felt himself relax. It was just Reggie. Though not common, the boys did sometimes crash here, especially after a late night of practice. Luke couldn’t help worry to work into his mind as he remembered that the boys walked out together last night, Luke having walked Reggie home since it was on his way. Only then did Luke notice how disheveled Reggie looked, his eyes puffy and red as if he were crying, his hair a mess and his clothes wrinkled and covered in some dirt. 

Luke couldn’t help himself as he sat beside Reggie, his back against the railing, and started to run his hands through Reggie’s hair. Reggie’s snores grew quiet as he leaned toward Luke’s hands, subconsciously seeking the warmth they brought. Luke couldn’t help but notice how cold Reggie looked, small shivers wracking his body. Shedding his flannel, he draped it over the smaller boy. As his hands returned to Reggie’s hair, Luke laid his head against the railing, closing his eyes as he started to hum the song he was working on. As time passed, Luke subconsciously started softly singing the poem he had written for a particular member of their band. 

_Honey, you might think it’s too weird,  
Emotions so high they move me to tears,  
Hiding the blush on my face,  
Right next to you is my happy place._

_I want to hold you, next to me,  
Let you sing my melody,   
Knowing these words are for you._

_I can’t tell how you feel,  
But i’m head over heels,  
You gotta feel the same way, too._

_Cause when you smile,  
I can’t help but stare a while.  
And when you laugh,  
I swear I have a heart attack.  
Your perfection is my belief,  
Even with your crooked teeth. _

Lost in the song, Luke had failed to notice Reggie’s eyes open and glance up at him. It wasn’t until Reggie shifted his head onto Luke’s lap that he realized the other boy was awake.  
“Hey,” Luke’s voice remained a whisper, as if afraid of breaking the moment, and slid his hand down to Reggie’s cheek “How’re you feeling?”

“Warm,” Reggie replied with a content sigh. He grabbed Luke’s hand from his face and started fiddling with each finger. “That a new song? ‘S pretty.”

“Yeah? Thanks. Just about a special someone I know.”

“With crooked teeth?” Reggie’s eyes glowed with trust and content as he glanced up to Luke. Luke could barely hold himself from leaning down and kissing the boy’s nose. He settled with giving it a poke, causing a giggle to escape from Reggie. It warmed his heart that his friend felt comfortable enough to be vulnerable with him, showing a side he rarely if ever showed during band practices or when hanging out with the others. It made him feel special and almost gave him hope of Reggie feeling the same. 

“Yep, crooked teeth but a beautiful smile.” Now hugging Luke’s hand to his chest like a teddy bear, Reggie shifted into a comfortable spot, his head still on Luke’s lap. His eyes were already closing for longer with each blink, his breathing evening out as he fell back to sleep. 

“Must be Alex,” he mumbled, almost to himself, before finally giving into sleep. Luke couldn’t help the small chuckle from escaping him. _How oblivious can he be?_ One day he’d tell Reggie who the song was truly for, sing it to him and finally hold him close, protecting him from the world. And though in a few hours Alex and Bobby would come for band practice, Reggie would have to reveal he left home and Luke would run away from his own in a week or so, they sat together, feeling safe in the one place they could all call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and giving this second chapter a try. Check out the rest of the series (still a work in progress) for more ghostly adventures. Please leave a comment about your thoughts, what genre you personally think the song is in or your favorite book, just want to hear from you guys!
> 
> Tell me if you want to see more or have a particular idea you want to read in this series. Love you guys and have a lovely night


End file.
